


POI/Outlander movie crossover [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Outlander crossover, Person of Interest, Viking period, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner design for a Person of Interest/Outlander crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI/Outlander movie crossover [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago, Azteka asked me for a crossover with "Person of Interest" and JC's movie, "Outlander". Since the movie is a kind of guilty pleasure of mine, I said I'd be happy to do it. : ) Then RL intervened, and the project got swept aside for a bit. So I apologize for the wait, Azteka. 
> 
> But here it is at last. I decided to do a wide format, banner-style design, so I could get a lot of images into it. I took a little liberty with the movie's design for the hero, Kainan's spacesuit. I changed it from a white to a dark suit with red accent lights on it. It went better, in my mind anyway, with the red glow that the movie's villain/creature, the Moorwen, gave off. This dark, kind of eerie-looking spacesuit was also a way to hint at Kainan's guilt over his own actions on the Moorwens' planet. Harold is the Viking prince Wulfric here, who is Kainan's rival at first, but who becomes his friend. In my version of the story, they become lovers and successfully go after the Moorwen together, then rule the kingdom together too.
> 
> I hope you like this, Azteka! It was a fun project, so thanks for thinking of it. I hope this is at least something like what you wanted. : )


End file.
